


El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo

by CattivaRagazza



Category: Gintama
Genre: Drama, Enemies to Friends, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Spoilers Rakuyou Arc, Spoilers Silver Soul Arc
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 08:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: —Tú eres mi enemigo.Sakamoto ríe con fuerza, incapaz de negar que aquello tiene su cuota de razón pero al mismo tiempo consciente que, en la situación actual, es una idea risible.





	El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Gintama pertenece a Hideaki Sorachi. "Este fic participa del Reto #5: "La suerte de las relaciones" del foro "Un Pequeño Rincón".
> 
> Personajes: Sakamoto Tatsuma & Tokugawa Nobunobu.
> 
> Extensión: 2997 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Mi sorteo fue "enemigos," e inicialmente quería escribir un GinTaka porque les venía como anillo al dedo, pero no me salió nada que me gustase. Luego mi segunda ola de inspiración vino y escribí esto, porque shipeo a estos a morir —aunque no me haya salido shippy, es más platonic—.
> 
> Como detalle, me tomé algunas libertades con el canon; no le presté atención milimétrica como suelo hacer, para empezar, pero además hay guiños importantes a Tokugawa Yoshinobu, en quien está basado Nobunobu. Tomé algunos detalles históricos para mi beneficio y les dí un pasado similar, en palabras simples.
> 
> Spoilers Rakuyou Arc y Soul Silver Arc (para ambos mínimos, pero están).

El viaje a Rakuyou demora más de lo esperado, indudablemente, atravesar el espacio no es algo que haces en un par de capítulos. Gintoki no lo lleva del todo bien, incluso si lo disimula: está irascible. Sakamoto comprende que está preocupado, lo nota en Shinpachi también. Pero incluso si lo entiende todavía es algo incómodo, así que mientras Katsura se sumerge en estrategias de batalla y Mutsu reclama su presencia en el puente, Sakamoto decide ir a ocultarse donde sabe no le buscaran: la habitación de su prisionero.

No le agrada usar ese término, independiente de lo que haya hecho y las circunstancias actuales, tomar prisioneros no es algo que Sakamoto apoye, pero no hay mucho que hacer al respecto. Por eso mismo intenta ser amable y no hacer la estadía más dolorosa de lo que sabe ya es, no planea terminar de convertir el encierro de Nobunobu en una prisión.

—¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que a cada momento debes venir a incordiarme?

Nobunobu no es amable, desde ya, no lo era antes y no lo será ahora. A Sakamoto no le sorprende, tampoco le afecta, a fin de cuentas las palabras de Nobunobu no tienen efecto alguno en él. Conoce a los hombres de su clase, tan bien como conoce la palma de su mano o las bases de un buen negocio. Tokugawa Nobunobu fue criado con la idea de que albergaría el poder algún día y, por tanto, no tiene carácter real fuera de eso. Nobunobu no es más que una cáscara vacía, no solo carece de bondades, también de aspiraciones y conexiones. Es una marioneta, nada más y nada menos, una persona así no tiene nada que decir que logre mermar las convicciones de alguien como Sakamoto, que ha vívido toda su vida en pos de sueños y creencias.

Quizás esa también es la razón por la que se molesta en hablar con él, Nobunobu debe vivir para enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos, pero también hay un grado de compasión por su parte. Sakamoto se sabe lo que sus amigos, especialmente Takasugi, denominarían «blando,» pero no le importa realmente. No está en él guardar rencor.

—No sea así Shogun-sama, lo crea o no disfruto su compañía.

Es una mentira, pero no una descarada, por lo que no es la gran cosa.

Nobunobu gruñe.

—No resulta mutuo. ¡Ahora largo! No te requiero para hacer más humillante mi situación.

—Pero Shogun-sama, este es mi barco, no me puede echar de mis propias habitaciones.

Nobunobu le arroja algo, no mira qué. Sakamoto será dueño del barco, pero lo considera y decide abandonar el cuarto sin necesidad de más argumentos al respecto. No tiene ganas de aguantar a Gintoki y Katsura en esos momentos, pero por un par de segundos son una alternativa más atractiva que Nobunobu.

* * *

—¿Tienes familia?

Nobunobu le mira y por primera vez no luce incordiado, más bien sorprendido. No es tan mal cambio, incluso si no dura y la mueca arrogante no tarda en volver a quien se considera a sí mismo shogun.

—Todo mundo tiene, ¿qué esperabas?

Sakamoto quiere reír ante lo obvio del asunto.

—Lo siento, la verdad no paso mucho tiempo en la Tierra, así que estoy algo desactualizado con esas cosas. —Ríe, consciente que incordia al hombre frente a él con ello—. Además eso no es cierto.

Nobunobu le mira como si estuviera loco.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

Sakamoto niega con la cabeza, divertido. No hay razón para esperar que el hombre frente a sí crea lo contrario, o entienda el verdadero significado de la palabra «familia.» No es que haya esperado otra cosa, es que no se detuvo a pensarlo cuando hizo la pregunta, fue un pobre intento de iniciar una conversación más que nada.

—No importa. ¿Color favorito?

—¿Estás interrogándome?

—¿Al preguntar sobre tu color favorito? —Sakamoto ríe—. ¿Por qué me sería relevante saber eso?

—¿Para qué lo preguntas entonces?

Quizás la razón por la que se empeña en visitar a Nobunobu es lo fácil que le resulta reír en su compañía.

—Podrías simplemente contestar la pregunta, Shogun-sama.

—No pienso decirte nada.

—Vale —accede Sakamoto, todavía divertido con la situación—. ¿Puedo adivinar?

Nobunobu frunce el ceño.

—No.

—¿Lila?

—¿Por qué sería el lila?

—¿Eso es un no? —inquiere, antes de señalar su traje—. Y pues por eso que llevas, es lila, ¿no?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Vale, entonces...

—El tuyo es el rojo.

Sakamoto se calla, eso lo ha sacado un poco de esquemas. Acaba por preguntar.

—¿Qué?

—Tú color favorito es el rojo, ¿no? Asumiste que el mío tenía que ver con mi ropa, así que intuyo tú lo haces. Así que es el rojo, gané, ahora déjame en paz.

Pese a sus palabras Nobunobu no parece complacido, meramente hastiado. Sakamoto considera decir que no competían en lo absoluto, pero opta en cambio por dejarle tener la última palabra en esa particular instancia. Su color favorito sí es el rojo.

* * *

Mutsu se lo cuestiona un día, cuando ya están a pasos —metafóricos, claro— de Rakuyou: por qué el capitán de la nave gasta tanto tiempo hablando con el prisionero. A Sakamoto sigue sin gustarle ese término.

—Es un prisionero, más aún, uno político diría yo.

—Político —repite Sakamoto—. ¿Desde cuando el Kaientai se involucra en asuntos políticos?

—Es el actual shogun —replica Mutsu—, quien vino al espacio en persecución de un grupo rebelde y fue capturado por el mismo, ¿cómo te suena eso a ti?

—¿Somos un grupo rebelde?

—Deja de hacer el idiota, da igual lo que tú pienses, tú no eres la política.

—Exacto.

—Y para la política eres el hombre que tiene preso al actual shogun.

—No seas ridícula Mutsu, Shogun-sama es meramente mi invitado, ¿qué razones tendría para tenerlo prisionero?

—Si me vas a decir que puede irse cuando quiera, te recuerdo que estamos en medio del espacio. —Mutsu ya luce harta de su palabrería, algo usual—. Inició una contienda con nosotros con la intención de enjuiciar a los inútiles que llamas amigos.

—Y ganamos —replica Sakamoto—, no tiene sentido que me enoje por una victoria.

—Asesinó al antiguo shogun y llevó al país a la ruina.

—Ciertamente —concede—. Por suerte no paso demasiado tiempo en el país.

—Aún no me has respondido, ¿para qué te molestas tanto con él? O acaso será que simplemente tratas de esconderte de mí.

Sakamoto se ríe, pero parte de su nerviosismo lo traiciona y Mutsu entrecierra los ojos ante eso.

—¡No sé de qué me hablas Mutsu! —intenta una vez más, consciente que no está logrando engañarla—. Sencillamente siempre disfruto una buena conversación, sea con quien sea.

Mutsu no se lo traga, es más, parece lista para hacerle saber las consecuencias de tratar de huir de su mandato, por lo que Sakamoto hace lo más sensato y huye con los pocos segundos que tiene antes que Mutsu decida dónde golpearlo primero.

* * *

Se oculta donde Nobunobu, por supuesto, incluso si Mutsu lo descubrió duda que se tome la molestia de ingresar. Probablemente lo espera detrás de la puerta de cualquier forma.

—¿Qué quieres?

Sakamoto ignora el tono de hartazgo.

—Nada más venía a verte, Shogun-sama, me sorprende que no lo esperes ya. —Se sienta frente al hombre, sonriendo tanto como le permiten sus mejillas—. Además ya pronto llegaremos a destino e iniciará la batalla, ¿no prefieres ser avisado de ello?

—¿Para qué? —espeta Nobunobu—. No es como si puedo hacer algo siendo tu prisionero.

—No seas así, no querrás que el enemigo te encuentre desprevenido.

—Tú eres mi enemigo —Sakamoto ríe con fuerza, incapaz de negar que aquello tiene su cuota de razón pero al mismo tiempo consciente que, en la situación actual, es una idea risible. Nobunobu no toma bien su risotada, porque frunce el ceño—. Es más, cualquiera que intente eliminarte ha de ser mi aliado por asociación.

Sakamoto deja de reír, todavía divertido con la idea.

—No seas ridículo Shogun-sama, si seguimos esa lógica el enemigo de tu enemigo que debería ser tu amigo soy yo.

—Si existe un enemigo de mi enemigo que ha de ser forzosamente mi amigo prefiero que ese sea tu enemigo.

Sakamoto arruga el gesto, algo confundido.

—O sea, ¿mi enemigo es también el enemigo de mi enemigo?

—¡No inepto! Es el mío.

—¿Tu enemigo?

—No, mi amigo.

—¿Quién es tu amigo?

—El enemigo de mi enemigo.

—Evidentemente, ¿pero ese quién es?

—¿Quién, el enemigo de mi enemigo?

—No, además ya dijimos que ese era yo.

—No, dijimos que tú eras mi enemigo.

—Sí, pero también soy el enemigo de tu enemigo.

—No, mi enemigo es tu enemigo.

—Eso acabo de decir.

—No... ¡Bueno sí! Pero mi enemigo también es tu enemigo.

—O sea somos aliados.

—¡No! Somos enemigos.

—Pero también soy el enemigo de tu enemigo.

—Pero también eres mi enemigo y así lo es tu enemigo, por tanto ambos son el enemigo de mi enemigo.

—¿Y quién es tu amigo entonces? Además eso implicaría que mi enemigo también es tu enemigo.

—En cierta forma.

—O sea que tú también eres el enemigo de mi enemigo.

—... Ciertamente.

—Lo que implica que puedes ser el enemigo de mi enemigo que es mi amigo.

—¡No, porque ese el otro!

—¿Qué otro? ¿Por qué ya hay un otro entre nosotros?

—El otro enemigo, ese es el enemigo de mi enemigo que es mi amigo, tú eres el primer enemigo.

—Espera, ¿cuántos enemigos hay? Estoy perdiendo la cuenta.

—¡Cómo podría saber eso! ¡A cuántas personas te estás enfrentando además del Bakufu!

—¿A cuántas te estás enfrentando tú? Te he contado varios enemigos.

—¡Claro que no!

—Claro que...

Un golpe en la puerta los interrumpe, la voz de Mutsu se hace presente en el cuarto.

—Lamento mucho interrumpir su tan profunda conversación, pero esta nave necesita a su capitán, sea idiota o no, así que agradecería que dejases de perder el tiempo con el estúpido de nuestro prisionero y volvieses al puente de una vez.

Nobunobu luce ofendido, lo que no es raro en él. Aunque para ser justos, Mutsu acaba de insultarlo genuinamente. Sakamoto ríe, cayendo en la cuenta que su pequeña escapada ya ha durado demasiado. Se levanta por lo mismo, dispuesto a retornar a puente para dirigir su nave.

—Ya voy Mutsu, lamento hacerte esperar —comenta, consciente que la chica ha de haber pasado todo el rato apoyada contra la puerta y si ha hablado ahora es probablemente porque han alcanzado los límites de su paciencia—. Te dejo entonces, Shogun-sama, pero por favor no olvides que soy el enemigo de tu enemigo además de tu enemigo.

Nobunobu no le responde, de regreso a su ser gruñón. No importa, no suele tener conversaciones tan largas con él y aprecia el intercambio que acaban de sostener por lo mismo.

* * *

La batalla contra Zaku saca un par de cosas a la luz, Mutsu tiene una tenue sonrisa en los labios cuando lo comenta. Trata de no hacerse demasiadas ilusiones, pero Nobunobu no ha salido de su cuarto a pesar que Sakamoto no tiene razones para detenerlo si lo intentase, ya ni siquiera hay guardias apostados en su puerta. Nunca le ha agradado la idea de tomar prisioneros, a fin de cuentas.

Nobunobu se halla sentado en completo silencio cuando entra, algo no del todo inusual. Su semblante es pensativo, sin embargo, lo que sí llama la atención de Sakamoto.

—¿Qué tal Shogun-sama? ¿Ya se encuentran mejor tus heridas?

—Bien, si eso esperabas oír. ¿Qué tal está tu subordinada?

Sakamoto sonríe.

—Mutsu no es mi subordinada, es mi mano derecha —aclara, no muy seguro de si aquello hará una diferencia para el hombre, pero seguro que la hace para él—, y está bien, gracias por preocuparte.

—No he hecho tal cosa —replica Nobunobu, cortante—, pero fue herida por mi culpa, se lo debo, creo.

Es una forma de verlo, intuye, tal que no deba admitir ningún tipo de lazo emocional. No le dan ganas, en el momento presente, de cuestionarse las razones tras ello. Otro día tal vez, de los varios que tienen hasta que hayan finalmente retornado a la Tierra.

—Vamos de retorno, por cierto —comenta, sentándose como siempre en frente del shogun—, con cierta urgencia, ciertos problemas se han presentado.

Nobunobu frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué problemas?

Sakamoto no cree que haya una forma suave de decir «la Tierra está en peligro de ser destruida,» así que no se molesta en intentarlo.

* * *

Largos se hacen los días, la sensación de urgencia no hace el viaje de retorno más ameno que el de ida. Nobunobu sigue inusualmente serio cuando va a visitarlo, también aún rehúsa abandonar el cuarto. Con toda honestidad, tener una conversación real con él sigue siendo tan infructuoso como antes.

—¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

—No tengo.

Admite sin embargo la pequeña, muy sutil mejora en sus interacciones. Hay una extraña emoción tras esas palabras a la que Sakamoto no sabe ponerle nombre, no inmediatamente, pero se reconoce todavía no en una posición tal que le permita indagar más en ello. Por eso solo se alza de hombros.

—Eres un aburrido Shogun-sama.

Nobunobu lo patea.

* * *

Con todo Mutsu sigue sin entender su costumbre de ir a hablar con Nobunobu, así como tampoco entiende por qué no lo echa a patadas. Sakamoto ha de ser honesto y admitir que con todo Nobunobu le tiene paciencia, a su propia manera.

Sigue raro, aquel día finalmente lo comenta.

—No me conoces —replica Nobunobu—, no puedes saber si actúo extraño o no.

—Cierto —admite Sakamoto—, pero puedo al menos saber que actúas diferente a como lo hacías cuando subiste a mi nave.

—Cuando me abduciste, dirás.

—¿Qué soy, un alíen?

—Uno estúpido, de paso.

Sakamoto no está seguro de cómo responder, ¿es eso un insulto o una broma? Lo deja pasar.

—¿Qué te acompleja, Shogun-sama? —inquiere—. ¿Finalmente has dejado de pensar meramente en ti y has comenzado a ver el plano completo?

Nobunobu le mira con una rabia similar a la de antaño, pero diferente en su causa. Parece más molesto por la veracidad de sus palabras que por la osadía de Sakamoto, lo que es una diferencia importante.

—¿Pero no es eso algo bueno? —continua, ignorando la mirada fulminante—. Quizás ser poseído por un robot tuvo su lado positivo y ahora has cambiado.

—Quizás intento llegar a un acuerdo con la situación y tú no haces más que incordiarme.

—Oh —se burla Sakamoto, conteniendo su risa característica—, creí que era tu mentor espiritual.

Nobunobu lo patea.

* * *

—Entonces, ¿has llegado finalmente a un consenso?

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Dijiste que meditabas tu situación, ¿no lo recuerdas? Quería saber si ya habías decidido algo.

Nobunobu no dice nada por unos momentos, Sakamoto opta por salirse un poco de personaje y quedarse callado.

—Tal vez.

—¿Tal vez?

—Sé qué quiero hacer —explica Nobunobu—, no sé cómo.

Sakamoto sonríe.

—Bueno, ¿para eso no está tu mentor espiritual?

Esta vez espera la patada, esta vez no llega. En cambio Nobunobu solo le mira con hartazgo, como si no tuviera tiempo para sus tonterías.

—Soy el shogun —dice, como si eso importase.

Es además una extraña elección de palabras para el hombre que ha llegado a tal posición asesinando al anterior shogun.

—¿Y?

Esta vez sí recibe la patada y de nuevo no la esquiva. Esa rutina ya se está haciendo cansada, le basta con Mutsu para cumplir su cuota de maltratos.

* * *

—No iba a serlo.

Por primera vez Nobunobu no se halla al centro de la habitación, sino apoyado contra la pared; es quizás eso lo que impulsa a Sakamoto a sentarse a su lado.

—¿Qué cosa?

—El shogun.

Sakamoto arquea una ceja. Pues sí, todos lo tienen claro.

—Naturalmente.

—No —niega Nobunobu, aún más introspectivo de lo que ha estado los días anteriores, lo que es decir algo—. No iba a serlo, no estaba lo suficientemente arriba en la línea de sucesión.

Sakamoto tiene la vaga impresión que esto es algo que quizás debería saber, o bien sabría de pasarse más tiempo con los pies en la tierra, literal y figurativamente.

—¿No eres el heredero de los Hitotsubashi?

—No nací siéndolo.

Las cosas tienen algo más de sentido entonces.

—¿Como qué naciste entonces?

Nobunobu parece pensarlo, como si nunca antes se hubiese hecho esa pregunta.

—¿Importa? —responde al fin, con una expresión de incomodidad impropia de él, menos «me repugna» y más «no quiero hablar de ello»—. Una vez pasé a formar parte del clan Hitotsubashi mi destino fue convertirme en el shogun.

—¿Lo fue?

—Naturalmente.

—No lo creo —dice Sakamoto—, de ser así serías un buen shogun.

Nobunobu no lo patea, aunque por un instante parece dispuesto a hacerlo.

—¿Y qué es un buen shogun según tú?

—Un buen líder.

—¿Y tú te consideras uno?

—¿Disculpa?

—Un buen líder, ¿te consideras uno? —Sakamoto no espera la pregunta y no está muy seguro qué responder. Nobunobu no le da tiempo, de cualquier forma—. Tu subordinada lo creer así.

—¿Mutsu?

—Así se llama, ¿no?

—¿Y tú estás de acuerdo con Mutsu?

—Tiene mejor juicio que tú, eso es seguro.

Sakamoto ríe, plenamente consciente de la veracidad en esas palabras.

—Tú tampoco tienes un gran juicio Shogun-sama, si me permite el comentario. —comenta, jocoso pero con un grado de franqueza.

—Soy tu prisionero, no puedo negarte nada.

—¿Seguimos con eso? —inquiere Sakamoto—. Pensé que eso había quedado atrás, ¿no somos aliados ahora?

—¿Por qué lo seríamos?

—Es más fructífero, ¿no te parece? —Y él ha de saber al respecto, es comerciante, después de todo—. Además tenemos un objetivo común, no creo que Shogun-sama quiera ver la Tierra desaparecer tanto como yo.

Nobunobu sonríe frente a sus palabras, es una imagen más agradable que la de su ceño fruncido.

—¿Un objetivo común? Entiendo, es algo similar a un enemigo común, ¿me equivoco?

A Sakamoto le toma unos momentos entender el significado de esas palabras, cuando lo hace ríe tan fuerte que Nobunobu se tapa los oídos por instinto.

—¡Ciertamente! —exclama, extrañamente dichoso—. Y ya sabes lo que dicen, Shogun-sama, el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo.


End file.
